


[vore] A Fishy Story

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, MerMay, MerMay 2018, Non-fatal vore, Oral Vore, Same-Size Vore, Soft Vore, Vore, fictional digestion, fictional fatal vore, mer-skeleton, safe vore, schrodinger's kemonomimi skeleton, that is: there's fatal digestion in the story-within-a-story, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Cat Blueberry reads a story to fish Red.





	[vore] A Fishy Story

**Author's Note:**

> I've been intentionally vague because I couldn't decide if Blueberry should be my usual kemonomimi skeleton or a [fleshy furry anthro cat](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/post/174304160845/anthro-cat-blueberry-and-fish-red-3-from-a-fishy). You can decide; the story should work for either one.
> 
> I heard that May is MerMay and we should write/draw mermaids. I hope nobody minds if I get skeleton vore in it owo

Red spent the day in the river outside, which conveniently ran nearby. Even a lazy mer-skeleton could navigate to various places in the forest or even in Waterfall, where he might hope to meet a cat on his patrol. But at night he slept in a tank in Blue’s room. It wasn’t very convenient. He could drag himself around on the floor pretty ably if he wanted to, but Blue had to carry him up the stairs and lift him over the side of the tank. The fish was not that much smaller than him, but the cat approached the task every night with good humor, for the sake of sleeping in the same room as Red, even if Blue slept startlingly little for a cat.  
  
“Want a story tonight?” Blue asked as he tipped Red into the water.  
  
Red turned in a tight circle in the relatively narrow space and then came up to lean his skull and arms on the edge of the tank. “yeah.”  
  
“The usual?” Blue turned to the bookshelf and laid a finger on the spine of a slender volume.  
  
“mm-hmm.”  
  
“Okay, coming right up!” Blue plucked the book from the shelf and sat on the bed, next to the tank. Red moved closer to look over his shoulder at the pictures. “The Cat and the Fish.” Blue read the title and opened the book to the first page. It was clearly hand-written, illustrated with crayon, and the paper was somewhat water-damaged.  
  
“Once upon a time there was a cat who loved fish,” Blue read. “One day he met a fish who was so cool and handsome that he didn’t want to eat him right away, and they became friends.” He turned the page. “The cat was also pretty cool. He was—”  
  
“skip that part,” Red directed, his fins waving impatiently.  
  
Blue shot him a knowing smile and turned a couple pages ahead. “But one day the cat just happened to lick the fish, and then he could not resist. The fish was too delicious.”  
  
Red grunted appreciatively.  
  
“The cat grabbed the fish and put the end of his tail into his mouth. ‘What are you doing?’ said the fish, but the cat just started swallowing.”  
  
Red wriggled against the glass in anticipation. Blue glanced up at him and kept reading. “The cat swallowed his tail, and his hips, and his ribs, and—”  
  
“show me,” breathed Red.  
  
“What, can’t you see the pictures from there?” Blue held up the book, grinning mischievously.  
  
“come on, blue, you know what i mean.” A whining tone crept into Red’s voice.  
  
“All right, c’mere.” Blue set the book aside and stood to pull Red out of the tank. But the fish dropped down and propelled himself up with a powerful stroke of his tail, perched teetering with his hands gripping the edge, and then fell into Blue’s arms. Blue giggled. “Where was I? Oh yeah, first the cat licked the fish.” He leaned in to run his tongue up the side of Red’s skull. Red raised his hands as if to fend him off, but he was laughing softly.  
  
Blue reached down and lifted the end of Red’s tail so that it curled up toward his face, then supported the fish with both arms as he gently snapped up the delicate tail fin and pulled it all the way into his mouth. If Red had struggled at all, Blue would have had to set him down in order to do this, but he stayed still. The fish gasped as Blue’s tongue pressed against his fin, carefully gathering it deeper into his throat. He closed his mouth lightly around the thicker part of the tail and finally swallowed, and kept swallowing, holding Red progressively closer and higher so that his tail slid easily down the cat’s throat with each gulp. Once his tail was thoroughly entrenched and there was no chance that he would squirm free, Red started to wiggle and writhe. Blue purred in amusement and kept going, until Red’s entire tail was wriggling inside him, and his teeth scraped against the mer-skel’s lowest ribs. Red gasped again, magic coloring his cheekbones, as Blue opened even wider to pull him in, most of his ribs soon resting on the cat’s tongue. His arms lay loosely against the sides of Blue’s jaws, but he didn’t try to push himself back out.  
  
“Ah!” Red made breathy little sounds at each gulp as Blue drew him further in, swallowing his ribs with some effort. The satisfaction of enclosing the fish’s skull between his jaws made up for not being able to see his flustered expression anymore. But it wasn’t terribly comfortable for either of them to hold this position for long, so he swallowed down the skull with one more good gulp, and then fed Red’s arms down his throat at his leisure, letting the fingers entwine with his own as he guided them in.  
  
Blue waited until all of the fish had made it into his stomach. He gave a little purr as he felt Red shifting around and pulling his arms into a more comfortable position. Then he sat back and picked up the book again. “Okay, where was I? Here we go: The cat swallowed his ribs and skull and arms, and the fish was trapped helpless inside his belly. The handsome and cool fish was not only delicious but also very nutritious and filling. The cat purred with pleasure and lay down to take a catnap. The fish squirmed and struggled, but soon the stomach churned him up into magic for the cat to absorb.”  
  
Red could hear him, he knew. The fish wriggled pleasantly against the walls of his stomach, although he didn’t put a lot of effort into it. He was probably already drifting off.  
  
“When the cat woke up, the fish was gone. He felt very well-fed. ‘What a good fish,’ he said. ‘That was the best fish I ever caught.’ The end.” Blue set the book aside and rested his hands against his belly, purring soothingly. Red was still now, but he would leave the fish in there a little longer to make sure he was fast asleep.  
  
He didn’t want to move around and potentially disturb Red, so he had nothing to do but sit there and purr and flip back through the storybook. It was a shame Red almost never got to see the last few pictures. Blue had illustrated the book and was pretty pleased with his work. Red, of course, had written it and Blue had some opinions on the pacing and word choice, but he didn’t want to criticize the way Red depicted such an intimate fantasy. As the author, Red could have read it to him instead, except that that privilege was reserved for Blue’s brother, even if he rarely exercised it anymore.  
  
Blue couldn’t have described how he could tell that Red wasn’t just lying very still, but as time wore on, he became certain the fish was fast asleep. At last Blue could put him to bed and get back to his house chores. He leaned over the edge of the aquarium. It was actually a little easier to get the fish back out than it was to get him in, since he was so well-lubricated with blue cat magic. Red slid into the water and sank gently to the bottom of the tank. Blue would come take a nap on the bed later in the night, after he had gotten some things done around the house. Red would never know he’d been gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what would've been different if I'd nailed down Blue's exact species. For anthro cat Blue, I would've mentioned his lips on Red's tail. For cat-eared skeleton Blue, I would've had him look at Red through the translucent ecto-belly :3


End file.
